una historia de amor
by HuMi-ChaN
Summary: simplemente se sentaba ahí a mirar..simplemente le sonreia..simplemente se perdia en su mirada..simplemente, se amaban


_Esta es una sola y pura historia de amor sobre la pareja, a mi parecer, menos mencionada de Naruto. _

_Considero a Minato un hombre fascinante, y a Kunshina la mujer mas afortunada del mundo, y creo que son la pareja perfecta, tal vez por el simple hecho de ser los padres de Naruto, pero eso no tiene importancia._

_Esta sentada en un sillón de mi sala, mirando a la ventana, viendo lo bello que es en realidad el jardín, y todas las flores y plantas en el. Y entonces sentí algo. Quise escribir una historia de amor, una trágicamente bella historia de amor, y no encontré una mejor pareja, por que las palabras eran pocas, al igual que los pensamientos, pero los sentimientos eran fuertes, y las imágenes en mi mente eran perfectas y recurrentes ante ese hecho de su historia de amor._

_Así que pensé, pensé, y pensé; y la historia salio casi sola :), estaba ahí rodando en mi cabeza aquella escena, y la tuve que escribir. Así que espero desde lo mas profundo de mi que esta historia, aunque corta y sin mucho sentido, que esta corta historia de amor sea de su agrado :)_

**DISCLAIMER:** Los personajes de este fic no son míos. Son del respectivo autor. Sin embargo, la idea, la trama y el montaje son completamente de su servidora (esa soy yo) Y llegan a ustedes gracias a la magia del fiction.

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂****»**_**UNA HISTORIA DE AMOR..**_**«∂Ωℓ****‽****‡**** ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**

Se sentaba todos los días ahí a mirar.

Miraba por la ventana apartando las cortinas, recargada cómodamente en un sillón. No es que hubiera algo afuera, pero tenia una hermosa vista desde ahí.

Podía ver los tonos escarlatas de la noche buena; sus hojas rojizas mezcladas con un intenso verde, demasiado para ser otoño. Le fascinaban los tonos morados de las pequeñas flores en el romero, y las diminutas hojas del pino.

Miraba perdidamente al suelo, viendo pasar a las hormigas, arañas y demás insectos devorando tranquilamente las plantas, preparándose para el invierno.

Era un otoño demasiado fresco. Era mínima la cantidad de hojas que podían apreciarse en el suelo. Pero en esas pocas, era hermosa la combinación de amarillos y cafés que podían apreciarse.

Pero jamás supe que miraba en realidad…

Hacia poco que había llegado, y ya se había adueñado de ese espacio. Era suyo. Olía a ella, se le podía sentir aunque no estuviera.

Me gustaba mirarla ahí. Ella podía pasar horas ahí mirando, sonriendo, sonriéndole a las rosas como si estas le correspondieran la sonrisa…

Y yo podía pasar horas mirándole. Mirando esa sonrisa hipnotizante.

-Minato-chan…-

Me había atrapado y ni siquiera me había dado cuenta cuando…no tuve mas opción que corresponder esa adorable sonrisa que me ofrecía… un tanto burlesca por la situación; pero a fin de cuentas, su bella sonrisa. Sincera, hermosa.

Ya era mayor, y aun resultaba tener el encanto de una pequeña. Un encanto al que nunca logre resistirme.

Hacia poco que había llegado, y lo había hecho…

-Kunshina-chan…

-mmm? ¿Qué pasa? ..

Sus bellos ojos y su hermosa sonrisa me lo aseguraron…

-…te amo…

Se había robado mi corazón…

Tome sus cabellos naranjas entre mis manos, tome suavemente su rostro, y lo acerque a mi. Probé sus labios.

No. No estaba equivocado. Era ella…la única a la que podría dar mi vida…

Y me entrego su ser correspondiendo a mi amor. Me hizo feliz.

Y ahora yo…yo protegería lo que ella había cuidado. Por lo que ella había dado su vida…lo protegería aunque me costara también la mía…

Y este niño llevaría su voluntad…nuestra voluntad…nuestro amor… Naruto….

x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O x_O

_eso es todo :). Tal vez tenga algunas cosas que no concuerden con otras (xS), pero es una simple historia de amor, y de verdad espero que les haya gustad, aunque no buscaba que fuera nada espectacular._

_Si les gusto y tienen la voluntad, me gustaría que me dejaran un reviw :), y si no les gusto, sus comentarios también son bienvenidos._

_Si tienen alguna duda, aclaración, pregunta, opinión, serán bien recibidas._

_Bien, siendo este el final, me despido_

_Sha!sayonara!_

_Humi…_

**¸, ø¤º°°ф§ω‡****‽****ℓΩ∂»El amor es verdadero, el amor es real, el amor es intenso y es profundo como el mar…amar significa darlo todo…por que no hay mayor expresión de afecto que el amor… «∂Ωℓ****‽****‡ ω§ ф°°º¤ø,¸**


End file.
